


Celebration

by lucifersfavoritechild



Series: Ironstrange Fics [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Clothed Sex, From the Top aside, Iron Man 2, M/M, Smut, Stockings, almost canon typical if you think about it, asides, because ... I have a problem, blowjob, just a little bit, overuse of the word fiance, takes place during iron man 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild
Summary: Tony and Stephen celebrate their engagement. Privately. In bed.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Celebration

Tony wasn't really tired, even after a night of repairs on the briefcase suit, but his chest was aching from the arc reactor and the palladium and his eyes were blurring, so he decided to turn in anyway. He expected to find Stephen already asleep, or maybe reading if he'd stayed up for him.

The reality was so much better.

Stephen was laying on his back with his knees pulled up. Curving over his long pale legs were a pair of sheer white stockings, each with a pale-blue bow at the top and joined by a matching garter cinched around his waist. Even from the doorway, Tony could tell his pupils were dilated enough to reduce his irises to a barely-there ring of color. One hand was wrapped around his hard cock, lazily pumping himself as he waited for Tony. The other was hidden from him, but he could hear Stephen's fingers moving inside himself, slick and sure as he prepared his hole. He was watching Tony, putting himself on display like a treat for him to enjoy. The hand at his cock, the one with his engagement ring, traveled up his stomach to his chest, pinching and rolling a pink nipple.

Tony knew that at least _one_ part of himself was still alive.

Stephen smiled as Tony walked towards the bed, a shiver wracking through his body when Tony ran a hand up and down a silk-covered leg. “Took you a while.”

Tony smirked, feeling a bit of his old confidence return as he stepped towards the bed, one hand settling on Stephen’s calf. The fabric was soft as air under his hand. “Well, I didn’t realize I had such a nice treat waiting for me.”

Stephen chuckled, rolling his head. “That was poor planning on my part.” He bit his lip, looking young and playful. "You kept me waiting so long, I couldn't help myself." And once Tony thought to look at something other than Stephen, he saw a wet washcloth on the nightstand.

Tony tsked. “You’re so _impatient_.”

Stephen grinned before wiping away the precum beading on his cock, raising his finger to Tony’s mouth. Tony happily took it in his mouth, grabbing Stephen’s wrist and holding his hand still as he sucked on the finger. Stephen shivered, his cock twitching. 

"Maybe I am," Stephen acknowledged, his hips gently swaying, searching for friction that wasn't there. "But doesn't that just make you want me more?"

Tony chuckled before getting up on the bed, crawling in between Stephen's legs and placing a kiss on each. “You're such a little slut.”

“Just for you. Your slutty fiancé.” Stephen shivered and didn't try to keep from grinning. “I love saying that.”

“Imagine how much you're going to love saying _husband_.”

Stephen's smile was so beautiful, so bright and full of life, that it made Tony want to cry when he remembered that they wouldn't have each other for much longer.

He was so lost in thought that for a moment he didn't notice that Stephen was beginning to unbutton his shirt. An image of ink-like veins spread over a scarred chest filled his mind, and his hand shot out, quickly wrapping around Stephen's wrist.

Stephen stopped, surprised. "Tony?"

Really, it wasn't so bad. Stephen shouldn't be tied down to an old man whose heart was always two steps from giving out. Later, when Stephen had moved on and their short-lived marriage had allowed him to be taken care of financially, he could find someone else. Someone who could keep up with him and take care of him properly and they would spend the rest of their lives together.

But for now, they could just be with each other, in love and in this moment.

Tony carefully lowered Stephen's hand before letting go of it. "I just . . . I still have that scar I told you about, and I want to keep my shirt on."

“Still?” Stephen huffed, seeming only mildly irritated rather than angry or even scared like Tony thought he might be after his little display.

"Hey," Tony said with his mouth curved into a wicked smile before pushing Stephen back onto the bed. "I happen to know that you like it when I fuck you fully clothed." One of his hands curled slightly around Stephen's neck while the other found his long, flushed cock. "Don't deny it."

Stephen smiled before blushing bright when Tony squeezed both his throat and the head of his cock at the same time, making his breath hitch as his hips moved forward of their own accord. "You– you know me so well- oh . . ."

Tony sat back on his knees, perfectly happy to delay his own pleasure while he tended to Stephen. “You're beautiful. Beautiful and _mine_ , aren't you?”

Stephen quickly nodded, groaning when Tony squeezed his throat. “Yours. Only ever yours.”

Tony purred, ignoring the ache in his chest as he gradually sped up his hand. His head ducked, and he gently licked the head of Stephen’s cock, his tongue curling around the slit and taking in the pearly white fluid. 

Stephen squirmed, just barely keeping himself from thrashing. “Tony—”

“I love it when you say my name like that,” Tony half-whispered, nuzzling Stephen’s knee while one trembling hand held onto him for dear life.

Stephen smiled in amusement, not sensing anything off. “Tony, Tony, Tony, To— _oh!_ ”

Tony wrapped his lips around Stephen’s dick, tightening the hand around Stephen’s throat at the same time. He knew Stephen so well, his tongue and hand finding all his sensitive spots, and squeezing his throat periodically the way he liked, and soon Stephen’s cum was decorating Tony’s mouth and face and neck.

Tony pulled off with a pop, his fingers gently massaging Stephen’s silk-covered leg as he lowered himself next to the man. “You’re kind of easy today, Strange,” Tony said playfully.

Stephen chuckled, cradling Tony’s face with one hand and bringing him in for a kiss, his tongue running over his bottom lip. “We have all night.”

Tony had to plaster on a smile. He was already exhausted, ready to pass out beside his fiancé and sleep for five days. Instead, he raised his brow in a challenge, basking in Stephen’s bright blue-green eyes and happy smile. He looked at the engagement ring Stephen wore. “You're gonna have to take that off the next time you finger me.”

Stephen smirked. “You'll just have to be content topping for a while.”

Tony gasped, offended. “No fair! I deserve to get fucked too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have to stop everything and post the smut scene you've been sitting on for months now


End file.
